ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Petersons
The PetersonsSamantha Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:14-12:15). Time Life Entertainment. Samantha says: "The Petersons. I know." are a family of farmers who come back as zombies and mistakenly start destroying the land they once owned and lived on, due to a classic pattern of desecrated graves creating angry spirits. History The Petersons used to be a family of farmers who lived on the same farmland for 10 generations until all of them died.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:09-12:13). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to the county records, this farm was owned by the same family for 10 generations." They were all buried on the farm.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:16-12:21). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But what you don't know is that the whole family is buried right here on the farm. All 10 generations of them." When the last member of the family died, the land went to the county. They removed the gravestones but not the bodies.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:22-12:29). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "When the last member of the family died, the farm went to the county. They removed the gravestones but not the bodies." The land was later sold to Ray's cousin Samantha Stantz. Unaware of today's changes, they became zombies and rose from their graves every night to work on their former farm. The grave site was characterized by an odd form of Ectoplasm, pink in color, and remaining barren.Samantha Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:37-11:40). Time Life Entertainment. Samantha says: "That field's always been barren ever since I bought the place."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:56-12:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Some odd form of Ectoplasm. I extracted it from that soil sample." According to the Big Book of Occult Lore, the Petersons displayed a classic pattern of chronometric reversal aggravated by non-urban obsessive repetition.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:07-17:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I read about it in the Big Book of Occult Lore. You see, what we're witnessing here is chronometric reversal aggravated by non-urban obsessive repetition." They were farmers who got up at dawn to work but death reversed the pattern to night.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:22-17:25). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But their ghostly state has reversed that pattern." Unable to capture all of the Petersons with their equipment, the Ghostbusters rigged a Mass Containment Field in the dairy. They eventually left after Samantha Stantz explained that their actions were harming the farm, on the condition that Samantha planted daisies in the spring seasons.The Petersons (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:39-20:43). Time Life Entertainment. Peterson says: "Spring. Plant Daisies. It was always our favorites." Classification Before conducting research, Ray guessed the entities had to be at least Class 2 Area Aberrations. Egon Spengler stated Class 3 at least.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:21-9:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I wouldn't rule out a Class 2 Area Aberration."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:24-9:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Readings indicate it's at least a Class 3." Trivia *In the recent Ghostbusters: The Video Game, there are zombie-like entities called Grave Fiend that are Class 6 Reanimators. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Dairy Farm" References Gallery Collages PetersonFamilyinDairyFarmepisodeCollage.png PetersonFamilyinDairyFarmepisodeCollage2.png PetersonFamilyinDairyFarmepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Thepetersons6.jpg|Various Members of the Peterson Family ThePetersons09.jpg ThePetersons10.jpg ThePetersons11.jpg ThePetersons12.jpg ThePetersons13.jpg Thepetersons7.jpg|They disperse peacefully Thepetersons5.jpg|Ectoplasm found at graveyard ThePetersons08.jpg|Family chicken Thepetersons3.jpg|Family chicken Thepetersons4.jpg|They rise! Thepetersons2.jpg|Unmarked graveyard Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 3